Thinly Veiled
by CreedsGalBirdy
Summary: Tasertricks Remix Challenge - Remixing "I'm Here to Crash Your Anti(Party)" - At the Avenger's Tower Halloween party, Darcy comes dressed as Loki. He is less than thrilled.


If this was what passed for a party on Midgard, Loki was wholly unimpressed.

There had been little discussion on whether or not Loki would be attending the Halloween party that Tony Stark was going to be throwing. Having had served the full punishment handed down by Odin for his crimes against the realm of Midgard, Loki was to accompany Thor during his visits to Earth. Thor had hoped his brother would, in some way, attempt to repair the damage he'd caused during his ill-executed endeavor at taking over the mortal realm. But it seemed that Loki was content to simply sit and watch as the world rebuilt itself, ignoring the hateful glares and spiteful remarks that were directed at the disgraced "god" amongst them.

Which is why Loki was sat along the perimeter of the room watching the rest of the party go-ers enjoy themselves. It was an odd custom they had. Jane had attempted to explain to Loki, quite uncomfortably he might add, that on Halloween people dressed in costumes that ran the gamut, from something sexy to something scary. It was a way for people to be something they weren't, just for one night. To embrace a different side of themselves. That didn't exactly explain to Loki why Jane dressed as a scientist (since she already was one) and why Thor dressed as a Midgardian laborer that felled trees.

When Loki had magically shifted his simple Asgardian garments into his stately armor, complete with title cloak and gleaming helmet, Thor shook his head in disapproval. Using Jane's logic, Loki explained that he simply wished to be the king he had every right to be, even if it was just for the night. Apparently, during their battle on Midgard, Thor's sense of humor had been damaged and he bade Loki chose a different outfit for the evening. Having little taste for the affairs of mortals, Loki decided on a subdued outfit of black slacks and a dark grey dress shirt. When Thor asked what costume Loki's attire represented, his surly response was, "Mortal."

The party's host had hardly batted an eye when the trio showed up at the party. Tony Stark said his welcomes and pushed a glass tumbler of amber liquid into Loki's hands and said, "That drink I owe you." Jane and Thor broke away, saying hello to friends and acquaintances. Meanwhile, Loki wandered the room, the guests parting as he approached, no one quite brave enough to brush arms with the God of Mischief, the fallen Prince of Asgard, the would-be ruler of Midgard.

After an agonizing hour had ticked by, Loki was still swirling the liquid in his glass when he heard exclamations near the front door of the penthouse. There he saw the assassin that he'd taken mental control of when he'd begun his takeover of Midgard. He was accompanied by two women. One he was unfamiliar with, the other he knew well enough. She was the assistant to Jane Foster and though Jane had extoled the virtues of Darcy Lewis' help with her research, Loki could not see how the young woman served any purpose besides fetching caffeinated beverages and inputting data into a computer, all while singing horribly off-tune pop music. She was a constant source of irritation to him. Tonight would be no exception.

Loki glared at Darcy from across the room. She was as animated as she ever was, her hands doing half of the talking as she made her attendance known. There was a strange quiet that had settled on the party, despite the pumping music that blasted from the sound system embedded throughout the penthouse. Only those surrounding Darcy didn't notice the silence, but those nearest to Loki (however there was still a large swathe of space around him) seemed to be apprehensively watching the supposedly reformed prince.

When he made no move to address Darcy, everyone that had been watching him went back to their own private conversations, content that he wasn't going to unleash whatever magical revenge he could muster against the girl that had thought dressing up as the god that had led an alien invasion on Earth was a good idea. Especially with said god in attendance. At some point, Darcy moved away from the Avengers she'd been speaking with and had grabbed a friend and began dancing on the makeshift dance floor in the center of the apartment.

As Loki watched Darcy move, her hips making sultry circles in time with the beat, her hands draped over her companion's shoulders, Loki looked at her costume with a critical eye. Black heeled boots to the knees, a black leather skirt that brushed against her pale thighs as she moved. A corset cinched her waist, the design of it mimicking the leatherwork of his own garments, diagonally overlapping bands of green and black. A sheer black blouse that did nothing to hide the lacy black brassiere she wore beneath it, with faux metal gauntlets circling her wrists. Resting against her considerable bosom was a necklace of gold that resembled the gorget of his own ensemble and at her brow was a gold headband with two horns that curved upwards, though somewhat stunted in size to Loki's own helmet. She had finished off the look with a short black cape that swished and swirled as she danced. Loki decided he was not going to be hypnotized by the mesmerizing way her body moved. He silently thanked the Norns that other party go-ers had decided to start dancing as well, blocking his view of Darcy.

The thumping dance music continued and Loki had just about decided he would prefer the cool night air out on the balcony when Darcy Lewis shoved herself onto his lap. His glare at the girl was rough and she countered with a wide smile. "Howdy, Loki. How's it hangin'?"

His stabbing glare turned to a confused frown. "I beg your pardon, Miss Lewis? To what do you refer is hanging?"

Darcy draped an arm on Loki's shoulder. "Aw, that'd be tellin', wouldn't it?"

Loki sighed tiredly. "Indeed it would." He pulled her arm from off his shoulder and said, "If you'll excuse me-"

"But you haven't said anything about my costume yet!" Darcy dropped her arm from Loki's hand and pulled her hair off her shoulders, exposing her pale neck and chest, the gorget catching the flickering party lights. "Pretty neato, huh?"

"It is a unique choice. Now, if you don't mind," Loki said, standing as Darcy slid from his lap to the couch cushion, "I'm in need of some fresh air." He set his tumbler of liquor on the table in front of the sofa and with a last solemn look to Darcy, turned and headed for the balcony.

Confused, Darcy watched as Loki walked out onto the large balcony of Stark Tower. She felt a cold, wet tap against her arm. "That was smooth," Clint Barton said, holding out a beer bottle to her.

Darcy took the bottle, grasping it around the slim neck and tipped it to her lips, taking a swig. She licked her lips when she was finished, saying, "Like buttah." She smiled. "Dude is major uptight."

Clint pushed aside Loki's discarded drink and sat on the coffee table taking a drink from his own bottle of beer. He shrugged. "Can't say I give a shit. Guy's a dick." Darcy nodded in agreement and took another drink.

* * *

Out on the balcony, the cold October wind whipped through Loki's hair as he wandered the expanse of the terrace. Leaning against the glass railing, he looked out at the city of New York. It had been over a year since his attempt to take over Midgard with the Chitauri force at his call, but there were still patches of black in the glittering cityscape that had yet to be rebuilt. Behind him, inside, the music continued and he could hear the chatter and laughter of people enjoying the night. Enjoying their lives. He took a breath and exhaled, closing his eyes against the sounds of life continuing.

Thor found his brother, silhouetted against the glow of the city. The slump of Loki's shoulders was a familiar sight to Thor, as he had seen it a number of times during Loki's punishment. Slowly, he made his way over to Loki, mirroring his position along the railing. "It is amazing what they have accomplished since we have been gone, is it not?"

"It has hardly been one of their years," Loki replied, turning his head away from Thor.

The Thunder God gave a small laugh. "No, not now. In these past few _thousand_ years. Mortalkind has come so far from when we used to visit this realm. They are an admirable people, are they not?"

"I tolerate them because I must. If there is a trait from any mortal I should admire it is silence."

This time, Thor's laugh was louder. "You will find that very few of them are such. Especially those in present company." Thor turned his back to the railing as he said this, watching the party inside. Loki turned his head to Thor, his brow creased. Thor smiled and said, "Darcy had hoped to raise your ire this evening."

Loki went back to looking out at the city lights. "Whatever for?" His tone was harsh but Thor disregarded it.

"I do not know. But she is a friend, Loki. To Jane. To me. To you, if you wish."

"A friend to mock me? How noble of her," Loki drawled.

Thor lightly swatted Loki's arm with the back of his hand. "So, her choice of costume has riled you? A victory for Lady Darcy! I shall tell her," Thor exclaimed as he pushed away from the railing.

Loki's hand shot out and grabbed Thor's arm. "You'll do no such thing." Loki's eyes scanned for anyone who may have seen his sudden burst of emotion, quickly releasing his hold on Thor who merely laughed at his brother's discomfort.

"Fear not, brother. Your secret is safe with me," he said with a companionable slap on the back before heading back inside to the party. Loki shook his head in frustration. He'd long given up trying to break Thor of the habit of calling him 'brother.'

* * *

Two beers, one chocolate cake shot and a full bottle of water later, Darcy was ready for a potty break. She'd managed to keep herself hydrated enough that whatever buzz she'd had from the alcohol was gone by the time she wandered off the dance floor to find the nearest bathroom. When she had finished using the facilities, Darcy wandered along the hall in the opposite direction from the party, wanting to explore the penthouse. The few doors she found along the hallway were locked, probably J.A.R.V.I.S. watching out for snoops like her. Reaching the end of the dim hall, she turned back around and nearly ran right into the God of Mischief.

"Whoa. Personal space much?" she asked, taking a step back, distancing herself from him.

Loki looked down at Darcy, his eyes locked onto hers, but he said nothing.

Looking up at him, she licked her lips and spoke, "Um, this is awkward. Could I just-" she pointed to someplace behind Loki, wanting to go back toward the party.

He cut her off. "Why did you wear that?"

Darcy swallowed, wondering if anyone would hear her dying screams of agony when Loki lost his cool and murdered her in this hallway. "It seemed like a funny idea at the time. Now? Not so much." She smiled weakly.

"This night. Halloween? Do you know the history of it? The reason for it?"

Darcy rocked her head left and right, her eyes wandering, "Um, kinda. It's some kinda pagan holiday. Not sure of the specifics."

Loki nodded. "Before it was appropriated by companies wanting to increase candy sales, before children dressed in costumes and threatened strangers with vandalism if they didn't get sweets, it was known amongst your ancestors as All Hallow's Eve." Loki took a step back, his hands behind his back, his voice soft as he spoke. "It was a time when the veil between the mortal world and the spirit world was at its thinnest. The spirits of the dead would wander the lands and the living would disguise themselves as those that had died so as not to be taken back to the Underworld when the sun rose."

"Riiight." Darcy nodded. "Well, that's only slightly creepy."

"Because dressing like me isn't creepy at all?" Loki tilted his head waiting for Darcy's reply.

"Look," Darcy started, "I know it's probably freaking you out a little. But I really didn't wanna be a sexy nurse or a sexy Ghostbuster or a sexy ninja turtle," she said, ignoring the perplexed look on Loki's face. "I guess this was in poor taste, ya know, considering _everything_…"

"I don't think I'm the only one that thinks so," Loki interjected.

Irritated, Darcy shot back, "Right. I got it. Nobody likes the costume. Whattaya want me to do about it now?"

There was subtle lift to one corner of Loki's mouth. "A change might help. If I may?" Darcy pulled back a little, wary of help coming from Loki.

"Okay?" Darcy said, not sure if this would only compound matters.

"It would be unwise," Loki said conversationally as he reached for the ties of Darcy's cape, "to continue wearing the guise of the individual that had a hand in destroying much of this city in an effort to take over your realm."

"Learning that lesson right now," was Darcy wry comment.

"If the legends were true, if the veil of the Underworld was truly as transparent as folklore tells us, then the dead would see you as me." He draped the black fabric over his arm. He reached towards Darcy's neck, his fingers deftly undoing the clasp of the gorget necklace. "I don't believe you would care to have so many souls looming about, now would you?"

"Guess not." Darcy gave him a soft, lop-sided smile. Together, they removed the horned headband, Darcy letting Loki take it. In a shimmer of green, the headband morphed into a pair of black, fluffy cat ears. Darcy snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"Have you another suggestion?"

Darcy shrugged. "Not really." She put the ears on, clawed at the air and meowed. "Works for me. At least I'm not a sexy police officer."

"It would be an improvement to their ranks, I'm certain," Loki replied with a bow of his head.

"Well, ain't you all chivalrous?" Darcy made a clumsy curtsy and laughed. Loki gave a full bow and turned, allowing Darcy access to the hallway. She started down the hall, back toward the party when she turned to Loki. "Really, thanks. Sorry if I, I dunno, ticked you off with the getup."

Loki straightened, Darcy's cape still over his one arm, her necklace in his hand. "No offense was taken, Miss Lewis. I merely wished to prevent any unsavory interactions you may have encountered this evening."

"Thanks again," Darcy said, extending her hand to Loki. "And my friends call me Darcy."

Loki took the proffered hand and Darcy wrapped her fingers around his. She shook his hand and smiled at him, but her smile melted away when he gently turned her hand in his and brought it to his lips as he bowed to her again. He placed a light kiss to her knuckles before releasing her hand. "May you have a good evening…Darcy."

Darcy's eyebrows shot up and she could feel a flush across her chest. She swallowed. "Yeah, you, too," she said, turning slow and making her way back to the main penthouse.

Loki watched as Darcy rounded the corner and disappeared from sight. He stood there in the hall for a moment. He let out the breath he'd been holding. After a beat he turned his head to his left, an eyebrow slightly raised.

Beside him stood a man he didn't know. He wore a business suit, the front of his white dress shirt soaked with blood, bits of plaster dusted in his hair. Loki could see through to the wall behind the man, his body non-corporeal. The man nodded at Loki and said, "It's a start." Looking back down the hallway, Loki could see others like the man, their ghostly forms transparent. Loki nodded solemnly and made his way back to the party.


End file.
